


"Hey Bella, How do you want to die in the Prison AU?"

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The server lives in one place, And I decided to write it out in a non-groupchat format, As in a person's asking how to kill a person in a story they're writing, Because I normally just make comics of the server, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, So yeah, Writing, and the story is, and this is the result, as in this really happened on the discord server, at least in world, based on canon events, but I was really wanting to good ol' fashioned write something, real person fic, so this happened, that are Based off of canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Basically, Oceanbreeze07(A fanfic writer? Might've heard of them? "Three guys walk into a bar(and then they beat you with it)"(My hero academia),"A Study in Firsts"(Also My hero academia),(Also I'm sorry for this biased list I'm only naming the ones I've heard people on the server talk about) "Diablerie"(Harry Potter), "It's Not paranoia if they're out to get you"(My hero academia), "Antithesis"(also harry potter), ect?)  has a discord server and it's chaotic enough it has fanfics of its own and this is one of them.Also I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, this is my first fic for the server so yeah.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"Hey Bella, How do you want to die in the Prison AU?"

Dae sat on one of the common room's sofas, their computer open on their lap, and they tapped their foot softly as they thought. After a moment, they leaned back, letting their head rest against the cushions. "Hey Bella, how do you want to die in the prison AU?" They shouted, their voice echoing across the building. Everyone else who had been relaxing in the common room with them turned, eyes wide.

The room went silent for a moment, until another distant shout was heard from upstairs. "Firing squad, Please! That'd be Awesome!" Bella's voice could be heard.

"Wait, Bella's going to DIE?!" Cloud shouted, setting down her computer and standing up, yellow and blue dragon wings flaring behind her. "When? What? How?"

"You'll find out in a chapter or two." Was Dae's reply, before they turned back to the ceiling. "Bella, that doesn't really work for this AU, Would you okay with being stabbed?" They called, their voice echoing again around the building.

"Heck yeah, Stabby stabs! This angst is gonna be great!" Bella called back.

"Alright, how many stabby stabs do you want?" Dae shouted back.

"Julius Caesar stabby stabs!" Bella shouted back. "I've never been more proud! Bring the angst!"

"Alright, Julius Caesar level stabby stabs coming right up!" 

"Thanks for this, I love getting to plot my own death!"

"Yeah! Plotting deaths is awesome! Glad you're enjoying it." Dae responded.

The rest of the server went quiet, no one really sure what to do. Cloud grabbed her computer, walking towards the front door. "I need to go read fluff, I can't deal with angst right now."

Dae smiled mischievously. "Oh if you think this angst is bad, you're in for a ride."

Cloud let out a small breath. "You're not helping me, Dae!"

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing with my life


End file.
